


You've never failed me yet

by Mitogen (Karaii)



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Digital Art, Fan Comics, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karaii/pseuds/Mitogen
Summary: Old fan comic drawn in 2008.Freshly promoted Second-Class SOLDIER Zack Fair is given a mission to defeat the Midgar Zolom. He's going to make Angeal proud!!
Relationships: Zack Fair/Angeal Hewley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my deviantART: https://www.deviantart.com/karaii/art/FFVII-CC-Doujinshi-p-1-3-104642408

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Started drawing in 2008, finished in 2011.


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
